


Kiss It Better

by Mildly_Maddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, On the Road Again Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Maddy/pseuds/Mildly_Maddy
Summary: They’re piling up into a car when his phone rings for noon.“Liam, it’s-”“I know,” Liam says, climbing in after him, and Louis’s quite pleased that he remembered. Liam rests one hand on Louis’s thigh as he leans to the side, pressing a kiss to Louis’s cheek with an exaggerated “Mwah!”“What's this about, then?” Niall asks, cocking an eyebrow at Louis.“Liam’s paying up a debt.”“A sleep debt,” Liam chimes in.--Louis's always got the best ideas, even when he plays himself.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is just exceedingly silly and fluffy but I hope it can make a few people smile like idiots. Thank you so much @ferryboatpeak for the lovely beta, you're the best! <333
> 
>   
> 

“Louis… Louis!”

Louis burrows deeper into his bed covers, trying to shrug Liam’s hand away. “Leamme alone.”

“Lou, it’s nine. Gotta get up. Busy day today.”

“Fuck you,” Louis says amicably, still refusing to open his eyes. They all went to bed at fuck o’clock last night. Nobody should expect to see them up before at least lunch time.

“Lou, you specifically left me your keycard so I’d come and wake you up.” The mattress dips as Liam sits down, his hand still shaking Louis’s shoulder.

“‘ve changed my mind,” Louis says, groaning when Liam tugs his pillow away from his face.

“C’mon, rise and shine,” Liam singsongs, and he's got no right sounding that chipper; Louis _knows_ he hates waking up early as much as Louis does.

He’s about to mumble another insult when he feels a brush of air against his cheek, then a press of lips, quick and playful. He carefully cracks one eye open. Liam's leaning over him, lips curled up in a smile.

“Is that supposed to motivate me?”

Liam’s smile falters, then blooms again. “Yes. Trying a softer approach. Is it working?”

Louis lets his eye fall back shut. “Dunno. I think I'd need a little more than that.”

One second.

Two seconds.

Liam kisses him again. 

Good boy. 

“Better?” Liam whispers, lips brushing against Louis’s skin as he speaks.

“No,” Louis deadpans. An idea strikes. Louis’s not sure where it’s coming from, but his best ideas usually take him by surprise, and he’s not one to question them. “I’ll need at least one of these every hour to make up for the trauma of getting up.”

Liam laughs, but there’s yet another press of lips against Louis’s cheek a second later. “Deal,” Liam says. “Now c’mon, or Niall’ll have eaten the entire breakfast buffet!”

\--

“It’s ten!”

Liam shrieks and almost slips on the tiles of the shower, hands flying down to hide his dick from view before recognition sets in and he lets them fall away, glaring. “What the fuck? How did you even get in?!”

“It’s ten,” Louis repeats, leaning forward and trying to look like he doesn’t mind getting drenched, even though Lou and Lottie will murder him for ruining his hairdo. “You owe me a kiss.”

“I didn’t think you’d collect on the hour!”

“Every hour, on the hour,” Louis says, tapping his cheek. He doesn't tell Liam that he's specifically set up his phone so it rings on the hour, to make sure he doesn't miss one. It's not like Liam needs to know every little detail of his life.

Liam rolls his eyes, but he executes himself, giving Louis the wettest kiss he's ever received. “Satisfied?”

“Very,” Louis says, rubbing at his cheek with his sleeve. 

Liam goes back to washing his hair and Louis makes to leave and face the wrath of his little sister, when he catches sight of the toilets from the corner of his eye.

Well, Liam could use a little lesson. He forgot about his debt, after all.

The flushing is followed by a yelp of pain as Liam’s water turns boiling hot, and a bottle of shampoo gets hurled at Louis’s head; he dodges it easily, laughing all the way to Lottie’s room.

He really does have the best ideas.

\--

“Payno. Payno. … Payno it’s eleven,” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear, poking him in the side when he doesn’t get a response.

“-album is just the one that sounds like us the most, you know?” Liam is saying to their second interviewer of the day, blithely ignoring Louis’s insistent poking. “We wrote a lot of songs on this one, me and Louis, and _oh alright will you quit it?!_ ”

With an exasperated sigh, Liam pecks Louis on the cheek, before turning back to the interviewer like nothing happened. “As I was saying, we wrote a lot of songs and-”

Liam rambles on, oblivious to the poor man’s look of utter bafflement. _Good_ , Louis thinks, settling more comfortably into the couch. It's always best to keep the press guessing.

\--

They’re piling up into a car when his phone rings for noon.

“Liam, it’s-”

“I know,” Liam says, climbing in after him, and Louis’s quite pleased that he remembered. Liam rests one hand on Louis’s thigh as he leans to the side, pressing a kiss to Louis’s cheek with an exaggerated “Mwah!”

“What's this about, then?” Niall asks, cocking an eyebrow at Louis.

“Liam’s paying up a debt.”

“A sleep debt,” Liam chimes in. His hand is still on Louis’s thigh, not that Louis’s noticed.

Niall throws them a weird look, like he's trying to keep a poker face - probably trying to hide how jealous he is that Louis’s getting Liam’s attention and he's not, Louis thinks, before possessively covering Liam’s hand with his own. 

Niall’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Good. Let him be jealous.

\--

“One p.m., Payno, pay up!” Louis says an hour later, coming to a halt in front of the table on which Liam’s been busy signing some special edition albums. He extends his hand to make his point, and is taken by surprise when Liam grabs it and presses a kiss right in the middle of Louis’s palm.

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?” Liam asks, but he doesn’t exactly look like he minds, lips curled up in a cheeky smirk.

“Of course I’m not going to drop it,” Louis says, tugging his hand free. The room’s stifling hot, why is nobody putting on the AC? “You’re not trying to get away from your duties, are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Liam whispers, and something in his voice makes Louis’s palm tingle.

Without another word, Louis swivels round and strides back out of the room, ignoring Liam’s call of “Don’t go too far, there’s stuff you need to sign!”

He just needs a little fresh air, and he'll be right as rain.

Just a little fresh air.

That's all he needs.

\--

“Guess what time it is?”

“It’s two,” Niall says without missing a beat.

Louis ignores him. He plops down on the couch, throwing his legs over Liam’s lap and resting his back against the armrest. His little walk through the parking lot has done wonders to clear his head, although that is admittedly in great part due to making security chase him until they were red in the face. “Payno, what time is it?”

“Two?” Liam asks, glancing up from his phone.

“Exactly,” Louis says, leaning forward in an effort at seeing Liam’s phone screen. He’s been texting someone on and off all day and Louis has no idea who it is. It’s getting to be a bit vexing.

Liam turns his screen off before Louis can read more than a couple words (“it. After”, which is utterly useless), and leans down to press a kiss to Louis’s knee through the rip in his jeans.

It’s the second time Liam doesn’t go for his cheek, and Louis wants to tell him that it doesn’t count, but all that comes out is a squeak.

Niall starts strumming something that sounds suspiciously like Kiss Me on his guitar, lips curled up in a smirk, and Louis would get up and pinch him if it wasn't for Liam’s hand on his knee, pressed there like he's trapping his kiss against Louis’s skin, keeping it safe.

Liam goes back to texting one-handed, and Louis stares up at the ceiling, wondering if his cheeks are as red as they feel.

Considering Niall’s next track is Crush, they might just be.

\--

It’s one of those ridiculous days where people expect them to be ten places at once, and it takes Louis way longer than it should to track Liam down for his three o’clock kiss. He finally corners him in Julian’s room, and graciously does not get jealous about Liam spending any time working on songs without him.

“There you are!” he says instead, pinching Liam for reasons totally unrelated to said absence of jealousy. “It’s three fifteen! You owe me double.”

“I didn’t know there’d be late penalties,” Liam says, but he is pleased, Louis knows, because he can feel Liam’s lips stretched into a smile against his cheek, twice.

Louis turns to Julian with both eyebrows raised, bracing himself for the inevitable question, but Julian doesn’t ask anything - isn’t even looking at them, in fact.

Louis finds himself unexpectedly disappointed. He doodles a dick in the margins of Julian’s sheet music on his way out, as payback, but it doesn’t really make him feel better.

\--

He doesn’t get to tell Liam it’s four, because Liam kisses him before he can even think about what time it is, lips landing on Louis’s temple. It makes Louis fumble with the video game controller and he crashes his kart into a wall, losing the race to Lottie.

“You made me lose the race!” he yells, indignant, as Lottie takes a winning lap around the room, but when he turns to glare at Liam, Liam’s eyes are squinched in that way they get when Liam is really, _really_ happy, and Louis can’t quite find it in himself to be mad after all.

\--

“It’s five and Payno owes me a ki-i-iss,” Louis sings during soundcheck, shimmying his way to Liam’s mic stand. It’s actually fifteen past five, because Louis didn’t hear his alarm through the music, but he’s feeling lenient and doesn't point it out.

“Is that how you settle your fights now?” Harry asks, all the while trying to shake off the mike cord that's wrapped itself around his leg. There's a reason people keep insisting Harry use a cordless mike, but Harry still tries (and fails) to convince them he can handle a cord at every rehearsal. The boy is so stubborn. Louis can't relate.

“We didn’t fight,” Liam says at the same time Louis says, “Don’t worry H, I’m not about to ask you for a kiss.”

Harry pretends to look hurt, or maybe he’s really hurt, after all he's just almost taken his eye out with his own mic stand, but Louis ignores him to focus on Liam, plastering himself against Liam’s chest like a barnacle to a rock. “My kiss. Now.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Liam asks. He tries to kiss Louis on the forehead, but Louis dodges, tutting.

“You keep cheating, _boy_. Rule says kiss on the cheek,” he says, tipping his head to the side and glaring at Liam from the corner of his eye until Liam executes himself.

“You're cute,” Harry says, and because he’s spoken into his mike, the statement reverberates through the arena.

Feeling his cheeks getting hot again (what _is_ it with them today?!), Louis flips him the bird.

\--

He doesn’t get a kiss at six o’clock, nor at seven, because they’re both stuck in different rooms, giving separate interviews to people who don't seem to have any real interest in what they want to say.

It's already seven thirty when Louis’s finally free to go, and he's got no idea where Liam’s at. He's typing up an indignant text message demanding Liam manifest himself, barely paying attention to his surroundings, when he finds himself dragged to the nearest room, tripping on his own feet.

“What the-”

His protest is cut short by Liam’s lips, pressed right smack against his mouth once, then twice.

“To make up for the missed ones,” Liam says, breath hot on Louis’s face, fingers tight around Louis’s arm. Louis barely gets a glimpse of Liam’s intent brown eyes before he’s alone again, Liam’s hurried footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Alright.

Louis blinks.

Alright.

He can still feel Liam’s lips on his. They were a little chapped. 

… alright.

“Alright!” Louis finally says out loud, shaking himself off. “Gotta go do things. Important things!”

He strides out of the room and down the hallway with absolutely no idea of where he is, or where he's going, but he knows he's getting there and that's all that matters.

\--

“Ei’, ‘ay’o,” he says around a mouthful of pasta half an hour later, still bitter that all his attempts at pushing dinner time up have failed. 

He just didn't feel like being in a crowded room for this, is all.

Liam gives him a weird sideways look, like he’s thinking the same thing, then he swallows down his pizza and presses a quick kiss to Louis’s cheek, leaving a trace of tomato sauce behind. 

“Gross,” Niall says cheerfully, stealing Harry’s Coke. Harry doesn't even glance up from his phone, absentmindedly stabbing a piece of broccoli and bringing it to his opened mouth.

Louis rubs the sauce off with his thumb and licks it, staring straight into Niall’s eyes.

“Even grosser,” Niall says, and Louis thinks that's a bit rich coming from the guy he's seen eat chips off the floor.

“Hey, did someone take my drink or did I drink it?” Harry asks, blinking confusedly at the table.

Louis throws a spoon at his head.

\--

“Nine!” he shouts at the end of their pre-concert huddle, body strung tight with anticipation. He’s glad for the show tonight, for an outlet to the happiness that’s been building inside of him all day. Liam looks equally elated, which only amplifies Louis’s feelings further, like an echo chamber.

“Nine!” Liam shouts back, hand darting out lightning quick to pinch Louis’s waist. 

Louis squirms, but glaring is hard when you’re grinning. “Stop that and kiss me!” he orders, and the words sound different, make his heart beat a little faster somehow.

The way Liam looks at him feels different, too, but maybe he's just imagining the glint in his eyes as he leans forward, pressing a kiss to Louis’s cheek before wrapping his arms around him and turning his kiss into a hug, because Liam’s great that way.

Over Liam’s shoulder, Louis catches Harry staring at them, fingers curled around his chin in that way that always drives Louis batty, the one that says Harry’s thinking hard about something.

“Careful, you’ll wear out your brain,” Louis says, pulling a face at Harry. Except just then Liam nuzzles his face against his neck and Louis has to look away from Harry’s knowing smirk.

Trust Harry to ruin other people’s fun by overanalyzing everything when there’s absolutely nothing to think about!

Louis closes his eyes and exhales; then Liam’s not hugging him anymore, and a second later they're all running out onto the stage. 

Louis lets the roar of the crowd wash over him, taking every thought away with it.

\--

He’s leaning to the side, trying to get a good snap of Liam singing his Little Things solo, when his phone screen suddenly switches to his hourly alarm, making him lose the shot.

_It’s ten_ , he mimes at Liam, putting his phone down and pointing at his own cheek. He figures Liam will wait until he’s done singing, but Liam leans forward straight away, making a show of puckering his lips even as he tries to get through the rest of his verse, all to the delight of the (slightly confused) crowd.

Louis’s laughing along with them, but his laughter gets stuck in his throat when Liam croons “I'm in love with you” two inches away from Louis’s face, his mischievous smile turning soft. Louis knows it's all just for show, but somehow tonight it sends tingles down to his fingertips. 

He blames Harry for this.

Liam sings the last line before finally pressing a kiss to Louis’s cheek, and the cheering grows deafening, filling Louis up from the inside, vibrating through his bones. Liam looks delighted, cheeks a little flushed, and Louis finds himself kissing him back for no good reason, a quick awkward peck on the cheek that sends the crowd reeling anew and leaves him feeling exposed in a most unusual way, even though he tries to hide it with a laugh and a perfunctory nipple twist.

It’s only when Harry starts on the chorus that Louis realizes he's completely forgotten to sing his verse.

\--

“It’s e- _le_ -ven!” Louis singsongs as they all topple down backstage, sweaty and ecstatic after another successful show. Liam’s still drenched from their gatorade fight, sticky and smelling of artificial strawberries, and he giggles when Louis throws himself on his back, arms wrapped tight around Liam’s shoulders. There’s no easy way for Liam to kiss him, so Louis kisses _him_ instead, getting the corner of Liam’s upturned lips not entirely by accident.

The happiness inside of him feels like a warm ball of light, and he knows instinctively that Liam feels the same, can feel the happy beating of Liam’s heart when he presses a hand to his chest.

“That was a _fantastic_ show,” he says, ruffling Liam’s hair and letting himself be carried back to his dressing room.

“Even when you forgot to sing your verse in Little Things?” Liam asks, his hands warm under Louis’s thighs. Louis prods at Liam’s smirk, then takes his finger away with an exaggerated “Ew!” when Liam’s tongue peeks out to lick it.

“It was your fault,” Louis says, feeling Harry looking at them again and pointedly ignoring him. “You distracted me.”

“You're the one who asked for a kiss.”

“You're the one who _owed_ me a kiss,” Louis says, before craning his head back to glare at Harry. “Take a picture, it'll last longer!” he calls out, and Harry raises both hands in submission before walking away, but there is still an amused glint in his eyes which Louis doesn't like at all. “Harry’s gone and gotten ideas,” he says darkly, shifting to strengthen his hold around Liam’s shoulders.

“Oh really? What kind of ideas?” Liam asks, and he sounds so clueless that Louis wishes he hadn't said anything, but it's too late now.

“He thinks this is weird,” he says, making a vague hand gesture on the “this.”

“You _always_ climb on my back,” Liam says, sounding a bit puzzled, and Louis wants to die.

“I mean the kisses and... and everything.”

“Ah,” Liam says, solemnly. He's silent for a few steps, long enough for Louis to start planning his future after hurriedly dropping out of the band to avoid having to be in the same room as Liam. Maybe he could raise goats in the country; that always seems to be what people turn to when they're having a life crisis. Then Liam chuckles and says, casual as anything, “He's just being silly then!”

Louis doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

\--

“IT’S MIDNIGHT!!” Louis shouts into Liam’s ear an hour later, music blaring all around them.

“WHAT?”

“MIDNIGHT!” Louis says again, cupping both hands around Liam’s ear. When he leans back, Liam’s eyes are crinkled from the strength of his smile, and Louis grins back, alcohol and happiness buzzing through his veins.

Liam wraps his arms around Louis’s waist, pressing his hands against Louis’s lower back, and for one wild second when he leans down Louis thinks he’s going to kiss him on the lips again, here in this crowded club.

He's a bit taken aback by how much he wouldn't mind that.

Liam doesn't, of course, his lips brushing against Louis’s cheek instead before stopping right next to Louis’s ear, breath hot and tickling, and Louis does his best to pretend the pang of longing he just experienced was a figment of his imagination.

“IS THAT THE LAST ONE?” Liam shouts, and his hands pull Louis even closer, like Liam doesn't intend to let him go.

“NO,” Louis shouts back. They're standing cheek to cheek, and they might be slow dancing if it wasn't for the weird remix of Timber blaring through the room. “THE LAST ONE’S TOMORROW AT NINE,” he shouts, even though he hadn't given it any thought until now. “YOU OWE ME 24 HOURS.”

For a split second he wonders if Liam is going to complain, if he's stretching the joke too thin, but Liam shouts back “GOOD” straight away, following it with a kiss to Louis’s cheek. “UNTIL LATER,” he adds before finally leaning away, his grip on Louis’s waist lessening as he starts to properly move to the beat.

Louis goes back to their table soon after, his stomach in weird knots. It's probably food poisoning, he thinks, nursing his beer, Liam’s “until later” going round and round in his head like a bad case of earworm.

It's _definitely_ not nerves.

\--

“T’s past one,” he mumbles against Liam’s neck one hour later, slumped against him in the car that's driving them back to god knows where. “M’too old for this shit,” he adds with a pout, slipping one hand under Liam’s sweater just because he can. Liam’s skin is sweaty from all their dancing, but Louis doesn't take his hand away.

“The kissing or the dancing?” Liam asks, clearly amused and also very clearly not tired. Louis knows full well Liam could have easily stayed in the club two more hours, and yet he's the one who offered to go back to the bus early.

“Dancing,” Louis says, pinching Liam’s belly. “Don't try to skimp on your duties.”

Liam only snorts, gently taking hold of Louis’s other hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He touches his lips to the inside of Louis’s wrist, right where the blood pumps in his veins.

“You’re cheating again,” Louis says, but his voice sounds weak even to his ears.

“Am not,” Liam whispers against Louis’s skin before pressing another kiss there, then another a little further down his arm, over one of the flying birds.

Louis gulps down, or tries to, but his throat is parched, probably from all the drinking. He’d been hoping… he’d been hoping for something different, but this is somehow even worse.

Liam doesn’t move, lips still pressed against Louis’s arm. They’re soft, but his stubble prickles Louis’s skin like tiny nettles; it feels like it’s turned gossamer thin, all his nerve endings standing on high alert. 

In the car’s partition, he can see Liam’s reflection. His features are tense, his eyes closed. Louis doesn't know if that’s because Liam’s focusing on what he’s doing, or because he wants to pretend it's not happening.

He just knows what _he_ wants it to be.

Liam’s lips trail back up, his hand sliding up behind Louis’s, fingers gently pressing on Louis’s fingers. Louis takes the hint, splays his hand wide open so Liam can kiss his palm.

Liam keeps Louis’s hand up against his mouth for what feels like ages, his breath fanning over it, soft and warm, then finally, he lowers both their hands back down, rests them in his lap, one thumb stroking over Louis’s palm, back and forth.

Louis looks away guiltily when Liam opens his eyes, before remembering that it's only his reflection and looking again. Liam’s staring out the window, chewing on his lip.

Louis wishes he could make himself say something, do something, but he just stares and stares at Liam’s reflection as it flickers with every street light they pass.

Liam keeps Louis’s hand in his lap for the entire trip back to the arena.

\--

“It’s two,” Louis says softly, leaning against the doorframe into the bus’s back lounge. 

He got cold feet when they got back, locked himself up in the bathroom for thirty minutes just to avoid having to be alone with Liam, his hand still tingling with the ghost of his kisses. Then he realized Liam must have thought he was taking a massive dump, and was too mortified to show his face again until his phone rang the hour.

Liam looks up from his spot on the couch, lips curling into a smile. He almost looks… relieved, but maybe Louis’s imagining that.

Liam pats the seat next to him and Louis goes to curl up against him like an overgrown cat, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder with a yawn. The day’s been long.

“T’was a long day, uh?” Liam asks, like an echo of Louis’s thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna go to bed soon… Gonna miss some of those kisses I owe you.”

“Yeah,” Louis says, softly. Then tomorrow they will get up and the dare, joke, whatever that was, will be over.

He doesn't want it to be over.

“Maybe,” Liam says, faltering. “Maybe I should make up for them now.”

Louis’s heart does a complicated somersault behind his ribcage, getting stuck somewhere in Louis’s throat. Funny how you can want and dread something at the same time. “... Yeah,” he finally says, every word heavy on his tongue, “you should.”

Liam shifts next to him and Louis leans back against the couch cushion, closing his eyes hastily when Liam bends down. It’s stupid, he’s stupid, but he doesn’t remember being this nervous in a long time.

He feels Liam’s lips on his forehead and lets himself be disappointed for a second, but Liam’s lips move to his brow, then to the stretch of skin between his eyes, down to the tip of his nose. 

Sometimes you just have to go for broke. “You’re not taking this seriously,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes closed but still reaching out to try and poke Liam. Liam’s fingers close around his hand, and Liam presses a kiss against the corner of Louis’s mouth.

“I am,” Liam whispers back, breath wet on Louis’s lips, before kissing him on the mouth, soft and gentle and inescapably perfect. “I’m taking this very seriously.”

Louis resolutely doesn’t second-guess himself and blindly leans up, catching Liam’s lips in another kiss before Liam can say anything else.

It's one kiss, two kisses, a series of kisses, slow and sweet, the kind you could lose yourself in, or fall asleep to. After a while, Louis carefully takes hold of Liam’s arm with one hand, keeping him close, his other hand clenched nervously in his lap. It's all so very soft, but it still sends a thrill through Louis’s body, like a current of warm water in a cold mountain river, turning his blood hot with the promise of more.

Liam’s given him way more kisses than their bargain calls for, but he doesn't stop, sliding one hand into Louis’s hair and gently tilting his head back. Liam’s lips stray down his jaw and sprinkle kisses on his neck, before he finally stops, mouth pressed against Louis’s collarbone.

When he feels Liam straighten up, Louis finally opens his eyes. Liam looks even softer than usual, his lips an enticing shade of pink, his brown eyes fluttering between Louis’s own eyes and his mouth.

“I…” Liam starts, then trails off, eyebrows scrunching up. His eyes look down at Louis’s mouth, and do not move again, Liam absent-mindedly licking his own lips as he stares. “I…”

“Yeah,” Louis says, nodding, one hand sliding up to the back of Liam’s neck to bring him down even as Louis leans up. “I agree,” he says right against Liam’s parted lips a split second before kissing him.

Who cares about the rules anyway. 

\--

“It's three,” Louis gasps when his phone starts ringing, before leaning down to capture Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth once more. Liam’s hands are firm on his hips, keeping him still as Liam grinds up, his hard-on more noticeable with each thrust.

Louis’s not completely sure of how they've ended up on the floor, but he's not about to complain.

“Liam,” he says again, stopping to suck on Liam’s tongue for a bit. “Liam, you owe me a kiss.”

In one smooth move, Liam turns them around, pinning Louis down against the carpet, hands coming up to take hold of Louis’s wrists.

“You're an idiot,” Liam says, but he’s grinning.

Louis grins back, letting his eyes fall shut as Liam leans down to graze his teeth against his neck.

He always has the best ideas.


End file.
